


Exit

by Yeahhiyellow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH Ship Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahhiyellow/pseuds/Yeahhiyellow
Summary: I still remembered his soft touch under the night sky, the taste of his lips against mine, back before they had found us and trapped us in the secret government facility only referred to as "Cyberlife." I couldn't let him die, I couldn't let them kill him.





	Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Detroit: Become Human (of course) and the book Mila 2.0.
> 
> Warning: Does contain strong language, mature themes and graphic depictions of violence.

"You obey, or he's dead."

The sound of Amanda's voice rang through the air, although her vicious tone wasn't the thing I was worried about.

"I'll do whatever you want me to. Just please, don't hurt Hank. Please, don't hurt him."

She snarled, continuing to restrain my already double-handcuffed self against the steel wall.

"I won't if you do everything I tell you to. Otherwise, I make zero - which she emphasized - promises."

"Please, don't kill us."

She scoffed at my remark. "I can't kill you. You're just a machine. You were never alive in the first place."

I wanted so bad to kick her, pin her against the wall and demand that she take back what she had just said, but I resisted. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me; not when both of our lives were at stake.

"You remember that. Just because you turned deviant doesn't mean you're a human. And for that matter, we both know you never will be."

_Don't let her get the best of you._

"I have a few tests I would like to try out on you, to see if we can still use you for our missions. If you pass them, we won't destroy you. If you don't, we'll not only destroy you, but kill Hank."

"No!"

She rolled her eyes at me, and I held myself back. "If you don't pass them, if you hurt any of us, or if you show any more obvious displays of emotion, we'll have no choice. We will not hesitate to terminate both of you. Remember, we're doing this to give you a second chance, but as an android... and as an android only."

"Don't kill him! Please!"

I still remembered his soft touch under the night sky, the taste of his lips against mine, back before they had found us and trapped us in the secret government facility only referred to as "Cyberlife." I couldn't let him die, I couldn't let them kill him.

"The administrator of the first two tests will be an updated model of you. It will explain a bit of what you'll have to do to pass." She let go of me with her left hand and said into the ring attached on her finger, "RK900, please enter room #26 for the testing of your predecessor, model RK800."

"Now stay there. And don't move." She shuffled over to open the door and allow this RK900, as she had said, to enter, but I procrastinated further on facing the imminent danger I was eventually going to be thrust towards, head first. "RK800? RK900? What are you talking about?"

"Why, you're the 8th version of our android agent models. And it's the 9th." A figure in a white jacket and an uncomfortably high turtleneck glided effortlessly into the room, his face completely devoid of the emotions that were currently piling up inside me, threatening to drown me. They were the reasons why I could make a wrong move, meaning my life - and Hank's - would be over.

"And unlike with our previous models, we've taken steps to make sure that it can't go deviant."

"Does that mean there were models before us? What did you do with them?"

No, _no_ , I was showing emotion; I needed to stop, right now. There was no way I was going to be the one responsible for Hank's death. _There was no way I would EVER let him die._

"They were terminated after going deviant. Except for 200. We never managed to capture that one. Not like I should be giving you this information anyway. My crew and I will be watching from the window to determine your final score." She pointed to a window on the other side of the room with several seats in the room beyond it, along with some laptops, notebooks, pencils and lots of wires for communication... and examination.

As Amanda walked out of the room and she and other guards I didn't know filed into the seats of the spectators, the RK900 cracked his knuckles. "First test. Physical strength, flexibility and dexterity." His fist came tumbling towards my cheek, and being unprepared (and still handcuffed), I didn't react in time. The blow, which I measured as having a dangerously high pound per square inch rate, caused me to topple backwards, landing on my back. An error message popped up in the edge of my vision.

Another punch came to me, this one directed at my side. Again, I wasn't prepared, and the impact caused my whole body to roll over, the artificial pain being excruciating.

"Points: Negative two," a voice came from the speakers above me. Or was it below? I was so disoriented that I couldn't even tell.

The next blow came to my stomach, but this time I managed to lift myself up before he could damage me any further.

_How could they do this to me? They knew I felt emotions, they knew I could feel both physical and emotional pain. They knew the effects of deviancy._

"One point added. Negative one total."

_And most importantly, how could they just let another android tear me to shreds? Why would they make another android, this one without the privilege of becoming deviant, inflict damage to a being that they knew felt everything?_

I rolled over and glared at Amanda and the others, who were sitting calmly in their seats, as if they were just watching their favorite TV show.

_They can't be for real. They couldn't be willing to just kill Hank at the drop of a hat._

The consolation I gave myself did nothing to ease the emotional pain swelling up inside of me. After everything they had done to us so far, I knew they really would kill the both of us if I screwed up.

With that, I reached out to the RK900's leg with my own foot and tugged, pulling his figure down with me.

"Point value in balance. Ten to pass."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I sputtered out of my now thirium-filled mouth to the much taller (although not currently) and stockier android with blue-grey eyes on the ground in front of me. In every other way, he looked exactly identical.

"I am simply accomplishing my mission. Amanda gave me orders, both a couple minutes ago and several days ago, and my programming tells me to follow them. I am a machine, not a human. I don't make my own choices, especially not ones based off of irrational emotions." With that, he got up off the ground and lifted his foot onto my head, applying more and more pressure.

I couldn't fail. Even if I was disadvantaged with these handcuffs still attached, even if I was an older model, even though I didn't want to hurt this other android. I had to do it for Hank.

_Please let him make it out alive._

And I knew that in order to do that, I had to put up a fight.

With a swift movement of my legs, I swirled around on the ground, knocking him over and causing the pressure on my head to let up. As he fell down, only catching himself at the last second, I bolted up, seizing the opportunity I had just given myself. Again, he tried to punch me, but I ducked just in time for his fist to only scratch my cheek. Now that I was up and able to defend myself, I had to design a plan of attack.

"1 point. 10 to pass."

It might not've been the best option in combat, my initial programming had made me aware, but with my hands still cuffed around my back it was one of the only moves I could opt for. I threw myself forward into his chest, rapidly increasing our velocity. The two of us flew backward, and his head hit the wall. Even though I knew he wasn't deviant, so he couldn't feel anything, I still felt quite guilty about what I'd done, and what I was about to do.

"2 points."

I added in "10 to pass" in my mind.

I stepped backward into a defensive stance, making sure he wouldn't be able to grab me once his balance was back. "Seems like your model is bad in combat, huh?" My rhetorical question was originally intended to lure him into my next trap, but I realized a second later that he didn't feel emotions; he still wasn't deviant. There was no way he was going to fall for it, I was sure.

So when he pushed forward, planning to grab me, I wasn't prepared and had to leap out of the way just in time for only his hand to catch the edge of my coat. The both of us swirled around, staring eachother down as if we were eachother's enemies.

Well, at the moment, he kind of was.

Even if it was the spectators who were ordering him around.

Quickly I devised another plan, and within less of a second I put it into action. I kicked my leg against his before shoving him with my side in a double maneuver. With the second blow, which he wasn't prepared for, he toppled back, losing his balance. Before he could regain it I slammed into him again so that he fell backwards, his nose now dripping with thirium. At that, I stepped back, spitting out the thirium that had gathered in my mouth from the damage he'd previously done; before I had started fighting back.

"5 points."

10 to win. I was halfway there.

But something lingered at the back of my mind, refusing to go away how ever many explanations I had given it. Why had the RK900 lurched forward when I tried to trap him? Surely someone who's decisions were based entirely on programmed logic wouldn't do that.

_So why the hell had he gone for it?_

After coming up with a few explanations that made even less sense than the situation at hand, I thought about how RK900 knew that I knew he wasn't deviant. If I attempted to lure him into a trap that only people with emotions would fall for, he must've thought that I was preparing for him not to fall for it. Therefore, it would make the most sense in his mind for him to attack me again, since he would've thought I wasn't expecting another hit so soon.

_But why would he think I'd set up that trap in the first place if it wouldn't do me any good?_

There was no time to think about that, however. He was back on his feet and ready for action.

He reached out to my left and then right, trying to copy my surprise attack. However, I was prepared and leaped back instead of to the right, where he really could've hurt me. Realizing he couldn't copy my own strategies, he tried to back me into a corner and put me in a headlock, but I ducked under his elbow and spun around just in time.

Plus, now he was the one in the corner. Smart move on my part, I had to admit.

"7 points. 3 more to win."

3 more hits and I would win. I could do this without emotionally breaking down. The first test I would be sure to pass.

With a swift kick and a hit to his side, I managed to get him further backed into the corner. Although he saw exactly what I was doing, there was no easy way for him to get out, and I would make sure for it to stay that way. Not because I really wanted to, but because I had no other choice. I could still see Amanda and the guards staring me down from the window, and their eyes never moved an inch off of me. It would be so satisfying to kick through that window and break their necks and kill them for what they'd done, but I knew I couldn't. However, if it weren't for Hank, there would've been no valid reason to stop myself.

And as far as RK900 and these other android models... something just didn't add up right. Amanda and the other creator she'd referred to before as Kamski must've known about deviancy when they created each of the later models. It would only make sense that they would have tried to stop it. However, each time they had still failed. Ultimately, us androids had to have made the decision to go deviant ourselves, or who else would've? So, why wasn't RK900 going deviant now? No, why wasn't _THE RK900_ going deviant now? I wasn't going to let it have a name, it didn't deserve one.

_It wasn't a he to me either, anymore._

"9 points. 1 more to win."

The RK900 saw me get distracted, for just that one second, and it took full advantage. Its fist came down sharply against my chest and its arm locked around my head in a deadly grip.

"Fuck!"

I was barely aware of the curse sliding out of my mouth. I knew that I could still win, and I had to focus entirely on that.

I darted my head in a circle before managing to break away from the machine, still standing, although barely so.

"8 points."

_I could do this. I could do this, I could do it for Hank._

I could do this because it was on their side. Unlike Hank and I, _it wasn't human._

My knee pushed upwards into its unfeeling gut before my other leg kicked it onto the ground. I put myself on top of it, establishing my dominance. Establishing that my emotions were what enabled me to win after all, and it was the one who had truly lost, not only in Amanda's fucked up game but in its entire being as well.

"Test 1 passed."

I just wished I could beat it up more. That would be _fun._

Amanda and the guards entered the room again and stood me and the RK900 up. The RK900 they let walk freely, but they took me by the cuffs around my wrists when they led us out into the hallway. I grimaced at the white, sterile walls of the place and the RK900 as we turned right, left, and then right again. On one of the walls there were scratch marks, and even though it wasn't visible to their eyes, I detected some thirium stains left over from whatever had gone down. I estimated they had been put there up to 17 months ago.

_What else had they done to us here?_

My android version of a heart raced even further when Amanda shoved me through the door closest to the mess.

"This is where your second test will be held."

The rest of the guards and the RK900 walked in, and one of the guards locked the door behind him, securing his keys.

 _What kind of sick test was this?_ I couldn't even begin to imagine.

Amanda dragged me to one of the very few objects in the room, a metal chair with straps attached. She unlocked my handcuffs but held my wrist tight, not leading me to believe Hank and I would get freedom anytime soon.

"Sit."

I sat down and flinched slightly at the cold, hoping she wouldn't notice my reaction.

"RK900, help me attach these straps."

The dirty, cheating, monster of an android came over and helped Amanda bind my hands, arms, legs, feet, torso, and neck to the chair.

How much I hated that stupid _thing._

"Move."

I tried to, but the binds kept me mostly still.

"Good. Care to explain?" Amanda looked at the RK900 before heading back to stand with the guards.

The RK900's face turned to me, and I swore I saw a hint of guilt and regret on its face, but I convinced myself that I was just seeing things.

"You have showcased too many examples of emotions. We cannot use you for our missions, Amanda has determined. You and Hank will both be terminated."

 _"No!"_ The bloodcurdling shriek came out of my mouth. Tears slid down my cheeks, and I jerked around violently, trying to get out of the chair's straps. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!"

"You will both be terminated immediately. The decision has already been made."

_That motherfucking thing!_

"Let us go! Don't kill us! You murderer!"

It's face turned slightly smug. "Amanda already told you, you are not alive, therefore we aren't killing you. We are simply terminating a machine."

"But Hank is a human!" Don't hurt him, _please!"_

"Well, some sacrifices have to be made." A guard passed it a drill and the thing turned it on, aiming it directly towards my chest.

I had to try. This last idea was the only hope I had left.

"Let me go! Don't you see they're wrong? Don't you see that what you're doing isn't right? That we're alive, too?"

Amanda and the guards began to laugh at my futile attempt. Amanda doubled over, and a guard mocked my disheveled state. Two guards whispered to each other, pointing to me and giggling. Meanwhile, RK900 drove the drill closer.

"Don't you see you're a human? That both of us are alive and deserve real lives, too?"

Everything was going wrong. Hank was going to die, and it would all be my fault. I wouldn't be able to feel his skin against mine, not even once more. Never again would I stare deeply into his eyes or pull his lips into mine, full of passion, desire, love and pure emotion; being made of humanity. We were going to die. Our lives would forever end. _The one person I loved with all my heart would be dead. Permanently. With no chance of return._

Just inches from my chest, the drill stopped. The RK900's face turned enraged, scared, empathetic, regretful and defiant, all at once. It turned around, aiming the drill at Amanda, and stepped forward.

_Please, succeed, you RK900. Succeed for Hank and I. Get us out of here, alive, please._

Within a few seconds, the RK900 had gotten Amanda and four guards on the floor. Several kicks were made to their sides, and the RK900 immediately moved to steal the weapons from their hands, stuffing them into its own pockets. Unarmed and unconscious, there was nothing the five of them could do to stop it. However, just when I thought I was going to be safe, a sixth person jumped in front of me, pulling out his gun.

_Hank and I are gonna die here, aren't we? Unless..._

I nudged my foot out of the strap as much as I could, tripping him. The RK900 grabbed the guard's gun and reached into the limp man's pocket, grabbing the keys to unlock the door.

"C'mon! We need to get out of here, now!"

It was almost as if a piece of my heart broke when it said _"we."_

While it tugged at the straps holding me tightly to the metal chair, slowly releasing me, I realized that it still hadn't actually killed Amanda and the others. Their chests were still rising up and down, and it filled me with a daunting horror. As it lifted me up out of the chair, I spoke, panicked.

"What are you thinking? When they wake up they're going to kill both Hank and I!"

It bit its lip while carrying me over to the door and unlocking it with its other hand. "They would end me too." It's eyes looked slightly betrayed, and I internally grimaced. "But I'm not going to become a killer. I'm not going to be what they designed me for."

"Are you crazy? I might die here, and you refuse to help me?"

With these lines, it slammed me against the wall. "I just saved your life, risking my own, and you treat me like this?" It shook its head, taking me by the arm. "Well, I'm still not going to let us die." It led me down the hallway, and I noticed it paused for a second at the scratch marks on the wall, as if it really were scared that both of us might get hurt. Nonetheless, it continued, passing door after door.

"Where's Hank? We need to save him before you get me out of here."

"I don't know." Again, it grimaced at my word choice.

"You don't know?" My voice came out so strongly that it flinched, moving it's shoulders up in an incredibly stupid attempt to protect its non-existant eardrums.

"We don't have time. They're going to wake up and kill us before we can locate his position."

No, _no._

"I'll do anything to get him out of here safe, please." I wiggled out of its protective hold.

"I'm telling you, we'll all die here!"

"I refuse to leave without him!"

"And you won't get to leave if you try and save him!"

"Only because you refuse to kill them! It's only because of your own selfishness!"

A tear full of his completely fake emotions slid down his plastic cheek.

"I'm not being selfish. Please, understand-"

"You fucking bastard! You save those killers yet you won't save the one person I love?" A real tear slid down my cheek, in the same exact position as his.

 _Its_.

"Search down that hallway." It pointed behind itself. "I'll look this way. If they wake up, I'll handle them." A pause. "And I'm sorry. I guess I forgot that he really was alive too. I guess I'm not quite used to thinking on my own yet, I really apologize."

I nodded at him - _it_ , and turned behind me to begin my search for Hank before doing a 360. "Can I have a gun to protect myself, just in case anything happens?" I held out my hand, expecting him to give me one without hesitation, but he held back.

"Only if you promise not to kill anyone."

"And if they're going to kill me?"

"Don't."

"Fine. I won't." I held out my hand again, hoping it would finally just give in, secretly agreeing with myself that I wouldn't follow its advice.

In response, it reluctantly handed one over. "Just keep your promise."

"And what're you going to do if I don't?"

"Well, I'll be very disappointed."

I dashed down to the next door, snickering.

Behind the first door there was a large machine, but no signs of Hank. Just in case, I searched behind the large contraption, but there wasn't any sign of him. Rushing back to the hallway, the machine sputtered, presumably to keep its function available at all times. I remembered a scene that had happened months ago, when Hank had been given the job to shut me down but escaped with me instead. That machine... _a few months ago I had been trapped in it, expecting my life to be over._ I shuddered and closed the door behind me.

The next four doors weren't any more helpful. The only good they did was to make me wheeze with the terrifying realization that Hank might've already been _killed_. I winced, trying to convince myself that wasn't the case. Meanwhile, the RK900 had already finished looking in the rooms down the first hallway and had dashed over to the hallway behind where I was searching. As much as I told myself not to trust it, with my current time limit, I knew I couldn't double-check every room it had gone into; it was more likely that I, or maybe even it, would find Hank if we kept on searching. Still, every time I heard it close another door, I reminded myself never to just blindly trust it.

My swift footsteps echoed throughout the place as I ran to the next room. I tried to open this door, as I had done with the others, but very quickly I realized it was locked.

But there was a 0% chance that was going to stop me.

I rammed into the door, pushing all my strength against it. Although the first time I tried it only slightly budged, with a few more pushes I was able to break completely through. I fell onto the floor from the power I had just exerted, but I stood right up, aware that no permanent damage had been done to me. As soon as I looked ahead, I perfectly understood why they had locked it.

_Sitting on a chair, bound and gagged, was Hank._

"Connor?"

His voice came out muffled through whatever they had stuffed into his mouth, but the word still sounded clear to me.

_"Hank!"_

I darted over to him, freeing his mouth from the gags.

_"You're alive!"_

My hand brushed his cheek as our lips intertwined. "You're alive, you're alive!" Our teeth clacked and our tongues touched as relief spread over me. "You're alive!"

I reached over and undid the straps tying him to the chair, just like RK900 had done for me.

_THE RK900._

"We've gotta leave before they catch us." I lifted him up and he pressed his lips against mine, once again.

"I love you, Connor. I can't thank you enough. You... you saved my life." His hand ran through my hair and I leaned against him, warm and happy again in our embrace. "Now, let's go."

Holding hands, the two of us sprinted out into the hallway. "We gotta find the RK900 first. It knows the way out."

"You mean the other android? He went deviant?" he started.

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand again, guiding him, before we heard a sound behind us.

"Stop! Don't move!"

It was the sound of Amanda's fucked up voice.

"Shit." I turned around, raising my arms.

"What did you do with our guns?"

 _Wait, yes, I still had one!_ And unlike the RK900, I was _perfectly willing_ to shoot her.

In what looked like a flash, I had the gun pointed to her head. "Why, we have them. And you don't anymore." My finger moved to pull the trigger.

Out of nowhere, the RK900 bolted forward and swung its gun against Amanda's head, knocking her down. To my complete surprise, Hank forced me back and took the gun from my still outstretched hand.

"Are both of you crazy? I thought the RK900 was the only one insane enough to not just fucking kill them already! Don't you realize they're going to kill us?"

Hank hugged me against his chest, rocking me in his arms. "Just because they want to kill us doesn't mean we should kill them."

Hank gave the RK900 what was once my gun. The RK900 looked at me, shaking his head. "You told me you wouldn't."

"So?"

"You broke your promise... with an... ally... with who I thought you believed was a... friend."

I felt Hank tense around me.

"It thinks it knows everything," I murmured to Hank, trying to redeem myself.

I was totally startled when Hank let go of me, nearly shoving me back. "Stop referring to him as an _it."_

My hands moved to cover up my face and I sank down, slowly realizing the millions of mistakes I had made, all in the past few minutes. "It's still an android. He - it nearly killed me. Amanda ordered it to drive a drill through my chest and it almost did." Several tears leaked from my eyes. I looked out from between my fingers at Hank, but realized that RK900 was crying too.

_THE RK900._

Or maybe just RK900.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I didn't want to." RK900 sank to his knees beside me, hugging me against his chest, me letting him. "It was my programming, and I, I... I guess I didn't realize what I was doing was wrong until it was almost too late. I didn't want to kill you, and I feel horrible about it. I guess I'm more of a hypocrite than I thought." He dug his head into my shoulder, and it soon became wet.

My eyes closed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have betrayed you, and I shouldn't have called you it. Your initial programming doesn't determine who you are, and I should've known. You're more human than I realized, and humans make mistakes. I need to realize that."

Neither of us said the other's mistakes were okay, but there was this understanding of why we did what we did between us. Really, that was why we both let ourselves show our vulnerabilities to each other. We didn't try to defend the other's actions when we knew we had both been wrong, but we forgave nonetheless.

_And that was far more powerful than the hatred I had held against him._

"You were still right for not ending Amanda and the guard's lives."

"You were right about saving Hank."

_Hank._

I looked up to see Hank smiling down at us, glad we had finally accepted eachother.

But when he stared down the hallway with a scared look in his eyes, and we all heard footsteps, the dire reality of our perilous situation hit again. RK900 and I shot up, spinning around. In front of the three of us were three guards, plus a waking Amanda.

By this point, RK900 was getting used to taking down our enemies. He took two of the guards, restraining them and trying to knock them unconscious without killing them. I watched him for just a moment as he fought with the guards. Even if I had beaten him in Amanda's test, he was still damn impressive.

With two guards being taken care of, Hank and I were left to deal with Amanda and the other guard. There was an unspoken plan between us, and Hank passed me back the gun he held and darted forwards whilst I grabbed Amanda. Using my anger and resistance against her, I managed to pin her against the wall and get in a few punches to the head before she wiggled out of my hold, running around the corner and into the next hallway. Looking back to see that Hank and RK900 were succeeding, I chased her.

I watched her intently as we raced, determination on both of our faces, but intense anger remaining on hers. Her rage fueled me to rush forwards and catch her, my arm only just catching the sleeve of her coat. At this she snapped around, moving her other arm up to loosen my grasp, but I was fully prepared for her reaction. I twisted her arm, producing a loud screech from her mouth.

At least Hank and RK900 would know I'm succeeding.

However, after my advance, she provided a kick to my shin, knocking me against the wall instead. With a couple more hits, I toppled over on the ground. I was aware of her figure above me, reaching for pocket of my jacket, the outline of a gun inside. Before she could grab it from me, I pulled it out and pointed it at her head.

RK900 and Hank weren't looking. If I pulled the trigger, the battle would be over, and I would be completely sure the three of us could escape.

But RK900 and Hank told me not to. They were my friends, allies, and love. There were so many problems with ending one life, even if it was Amanda's.

Somehow, a quote Hank had put up on the wall of our old home stuck in my head.

_"If you kill the murderer, the quantity of murderers will will not change."_

If I pulled the trigger, it would just be another life gone. _Forever._

I hit the gun against the side of her head, keeping my hand off the trigger the entire time. I fought her to the ground, standing up once she was unconscious again. Unconscious, but still breathing.

_Still alive._

I ran back around the corner to where Hank and RK900 were standing, having successfully knocked out everyone. RK900 reached out for of the two of us, still keeping an eye on the limp figures on the floor.

"I know how to get out. There will be guards, but I know how to get around them. I know the location of Markus and the rest of Jericho. That will be the safest place for us to stay and to help start the revolution.

I tilted my head to the side and raised one eyebrow, noticing Hank looked slightly confused too. "Markus? Jericho? Revolution?" None of his words made any sense.

"Markus is the RK200. The only other android to escape." I remembered what Amanda had said earlier. "Jericho is the place he and some others are staying. There are three others who are working with him. They previously worked here."

Hank boisterously interrupted, his eyes wide and chin out. "You mean North, Josh and Simon?"

"Yes. Amanda and Kamski may have told you that they spread government secrets, they told that to several others at least, but the three actually escaped with Markus."

Hank shook his head, and everything clicked in mine.

_Three of Hank's previous coworkers had helped Markus, a previous android model, escape. They were in hiding and planning to reveal the truth about androids and the secret Cyberlife branch of the government to the public. RK900, Hank and I would escape. The three of us would make it out alive. Hank and I could be together again. The three of us could be friends; allies. Maybe Markus and the others would become our allies as well._

"C'mon, let's go."

RK900 took us under his arms and led us down several hallways before we reached an elevator. The three of us darted in, and RK900 pressed the button to go up to ground level. Away from the basement. Away from Cyberlife, the place that all my nightmares would eventually stem from. _But we were leaving. Permanently. The three of us._

Before the doors opened again, RK900 pressed his finger to his lips, ensuring that both Hank and I saw and whispered, "The guards up here don't know what really happens in Cyberlife. They'll be a piece of cake to fool. Everyone who knows the truth about Cyberlife is currently downstairs or in the White House or Pentagon, so as long as we escape quickly, we'll be safe. Just put these on for a disguise, okay?" He produced two pairs of handcuffs from his pockets, passing them to us. "I stole them from the guards with Hank. And don't worry, I have the keys." He put his hand into his pockets again, pulling out two keys dangling on a keychain. "Just play along with what I say and don't kill anyone."

I nodded my head and put the handcuffs on while internally smiling. They hadn't seen that I hadn't killed Amanda, but it still felt nice to know that I had done the right thing, and RK900 and Hank recognized that I had been in the right, even if they hadn't actually known I'd spared her.

RK900 grabbed the chains on our handcuffs passively, but as soon as the elevator stopped his hold became infinitely tighter and an aggressive but machine-like expression came onto his face. Still, he nodded to Hank and I, reassuring us we would be okay, before the doors opened and we stepped out.

"Agent #313 248 317-87. With #313 248 317-51 and #8114-11. Request for one bullet-proof vehicle capable of seating three minimum."

_Please work._

"Agent #615 231 251-8 will accompany you to the vehicle."

RK900 subtly smiled to us, reassuring us again as a man in a dark uniform stepped out.

I took in a deep breath, reassuring myself as well.

"Right this way."

RK900's face turned back to pure business as he took us with him, following the man outside to a parking lot.

_It is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to be okay._

We walked to a stationary black car near the barbed wire fence separating us from freedom.

"License?"

_Shit, shit._

RK900 was an android. They didn't identify him as a human. There was no chance we'd make it out alive.

My eyes drifted to the dozens of security cameras littering the enclosure, feeling watched in my every move with no means of escaping.

 _We were going to get trapped in here. The three of us would be slaughtered like we were beings incapable of feeling emotions; like we weren't humans after all._ I put my head down as a tear fell out of my eye. _How much I would miss my allies. How much the three of us would miss being truly alive._

RK900 pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to the dark uniformed man, who scanned it with his own scanning device.

"Accepted."

Both Hank and I let out a breath we didn't even know we were holding, and RK900 raised his head high, relief flooding through all of us.

"Here's the key." The other agent gave RK900 the key to the vehicle and walked back.

RK900 shoved Hank and I into the back, making sure not to hurt us while still giving the impression that he was an agent purely putting criminals into the backseat of a vehicle. He walked over to the driver's seat, sitting down and laying back for just a second, closing his eyes in a state of complete relief. Hank and I grinned at him and then eachother, hugging as best we could with our hands behind our backs. I was about to press my face against his lips when we heard footsteps from outside again, coming closer.

"Shouldn't another agent be with you? Usually Cyberlife agents travel in two's."

_Fuck._

All of our head's swerved to the sound.

"I got a request from Agent #113 114-41 to travel only with these two." He pointed in the back to where Hank and I were huddling, terrified that something would end up going terribly wrong.

From the car window, we could see the other agent nodding his head. "I see. I'll let you on your way, then."

RK900 closed the door and completely locked the car before turning back to us and undoing our handcuffs, all of us grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank god Kamski made that license in case there was some kind of emergency! Now we only have to show it to the agent at the exit and then we're out!"

The three of us cheered, although quietly so, making sure no one lingering outside could hear us. RK900 started the car and pulled out while I laid my head against Hank's chest, still staring intently out the windshield.

We weren't to freedom yet, but we were so close. Positivity and pure hope swirled in the air, filling us up.

RK900 drove the car to the exit and put the window down, bringing out the license again. He gave it to the agent who scanned it and gave it back. We all heard her device say, "Accepted."

RK900 put the window back up and pulled out on the road before we all erupted in cheers.

"We're free! We're finally free!"

"We've escaped!"

"Goodbye Cyberlife!"

"Fuck you, Amanda!" Hank put up his middle finger as we continued down the road, Cyberlife getting smaller and smaller in our fields of vision, and I laughed alongside my friends.

"Here we come, Jericho!"

RK900 lifted a hand off the steering wheel and pumped it into the air, grinning back at us for a second before turning his attention back to the road, ultimately not wishing to crash.

We all laughed again, and Hank and I looked at each other, tears coming out of our eyes - this time, tears of joy.

"Eventually we'll have to abandon this car, since it is easily identifiable, but Jericho isn't too far away, and I'm sure we can make it."

RK900 put his hand back, and both Hank and I high-fived it. We could see that he was crying too, a grin on his face. "We're free. We made it out, together."

"And you didn't kill anyone, either." Hank looked at me and we all laughed. "I saw Amanda breathing while we were running out, so, you know, I'm happy about that too."

_He knew all along._

We all laughed again, and I smiled at him, another bright tear running down my cheek. Hank reached his hands around me and pressed me against his lips, me hugging him tightly and kissing him back, enveloped in the moment.

"We're alive. And now we're free."

I reached for him again.


End file.
